Prefectus Secondus Edvin Dieuwer
Prefectus Secondus Edvin Dieuwer, deceased. Age: 280 rejuve to 30 M: 9+1=10- Chief Administrator Dieuwer is by no means a officer and should never be put in charge of soldiers, a fact that he knows perfectly well. I: 18+3=21- His time in the Administratum has only honed Chief Administrator Dieuwer natural talents for intrigue and office politics. A: 11+13=24- As you would expect given his position Chief Administrator Dieuwer is an expert administrator, more then able to run the bureaucracies of the Avernite Administratum which control so much about the planet. L: 10+3=13- While highly educated in the field of architecture Chief Administrator Dieuwer has little education, formal or not outside of the field. P: 8+6=14- While Chief Administrator Dieuwer is a believer in the God-Emperor of Mankind his faith has faltered over the years and would probably fail if tested. D: 9+2=11- Chief Administrator Dieuwer is grouchy, abrupt and rude, and as such should never be given any diplomatic role whatsoever. C: 18+15=33(+350)- While no master of battle Chief Administrator Dieuwer is still more then able to hold his own on Avernus, being more then a match for most Helguard Officers in a fight. (40/7+.5=6.5) Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Edvin have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Edvin Dieuwer has had his faith and combat skills tested. Administratum Adept (-1M, +5A, -1C)- Edvin Dieuwer is a fully trained Administratum Adept who is intimately familiar with the rules of bureaucracy and is capable of managing it with the finesse that only someone who has developed a natural talent for the art can display. Master Architect (+3L, +4A, +2D, -25% building price)- Edvin Dieuwer is the mind behind Avernus' Department of Construction, which is famous for quickly completing buildings of all types while remaining under budget. Expert Avernite Administrator (+3A, +1C)- Edvin Dieuwer a stereotypical Avernite Administrator, incredibly skilled at every aspect of administration as well as a deadly combatant. Old Guard (+2I, +1A, +2P, +3C, less likely to die of anything) - Edvin Dieuwer is the last of the senor Administratum Adepts who oversaw the original colonisation of Avernus. As such has has a proven ability to live where others have died and to not only survive but prosper on Avernus. Skilled Commander (+2M, +1C)- Over his years on Avernus Edvin Dieuwer has often found his construction teams attacked by the Avernite wildlife and has grown skilled at leading the security teams defensive efforts. Combat Veteran (+4C)- Edvin Dieuwer has fought in more life or death struggles then almost all Imperial Guard Veterans, experience that has helped hone his already good combat skills. Edvin Dieuwer was born on Terivarn, the planet which the original colonists of Elysium called home. He was from an old Administratum family and as such was enlisted into the Administratum at a young age. He proved to have a natural talent designing and constructing buildings of all types, which resulted in him being selected as the head of the Avernus Department of Construction when it was organised in the lead u to colonisation. He has kept this position since founding and is responsible for the highly skilled, efficient construction work that Avernus is famous for, with entire Hives being built in less then a decade. As the only one of the original Adeptus Administratum Department Heads to still be among the living Edvin Dieuwer is a legend in the local Administratum, and is probably the most respected member of the organisation still living. In person he is grouchy, abrupt and a perfectionist, always demanding more of his subordinates then they think they can provide. However this has proven to be a decent leadership technique for him as it has resulted in people repeatably achieving feats that they did not tink themselves capable of. In fact given how rarely someone has failed to meet one of the deadlines that he puts down it is believed that he is actually a very good judge of character. Edvin was slain in a Kraken attack on Storms End two hundred and thirty years after the colonisation of Avernus. He will be missed. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Avernite Characters